mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riot\AU/Sophia bought a tricycle.
In other words, I'm REALLY REALLY bored. I'm tiptoeing into the Lord of the Rings so I can finish it for a project. But besides the point. MULTITOPICS WILL CURE CANCER! FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!! EVERYONE'S WRITING A STORY! I've even heard some people at school talking about writing a story! The only idea I have for a story is either Greek myths, which is entirely unoriginal, or Riot's backstory, which I'm still trying to work out how it all fits together or how I can make it interesting! I need ideas. Please help. Oh, and I guess I can write a story about characters from the Warrior RP, but please give suggestions. I beg. Welcome to DIE Top 11 favorite villains (one per franchise)! Not really official, just something I slapped together. 11. Scar (The Lion King): I was considering putting Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty on here, but I decided just to add in Scar. I mean, the main deciding factor for me was his song. Be Prepared is one of my absolute favorite songs, I mean, it has a great beat, I love the lyrics, the animation in the scene is amazing, the voce acting is extremely good and it's very, well, evil. He also gets points for killing his own brother. And the fact we actually get to see Mufasa die and Simba's reaction to his father's death apparently being his fault. Whoa. He also actually becomes king of the Pride Lands, and for a long time. A long enough time for Simba to grow from a cub to an adult lion. 10. Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI): I know some people here like Gold prefer Sephiroth, but Kefka is awesome incarnate. Just look up his quotes. Go on, do it. I'm waiting. I got the time. 9. GLaDOS (Portal): Next 8. Magneto (X-Men Media): Awesome. I was considering putting Sebastian Shaw from X-Men First Class or Apocalypse from any of the animated shows, but Magneto appears in both the movies and all the shows. In First Class, his personality, backstory, relationship with the other X-Men and powers all all amazing. It also helps he has a great actor and the movie has spectacular effects. In the animated show, well, in the first one he's really, REALLY powerful and easily outclasses even the strongest X-Men. In Evolution, he's also very strong, but also a really good manipulator, acting kind and gentle, when he's really very harsh. The same can be said about Wolverine and the X-Men, where he lets dozens of mutants die so he can convince others to hate humans. Darn/ 7. Saix (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days): This guy, is a jerk. Screw Xemnas, he's the head of the Organization. Xemnas is just at the head because he got lucky and controls Nothingness. Saix treats your best friend, Xion, like a tool and the same with everyone else, and he never goes on missions, always sending Axel, Roxas, the Dusks, Berserkers or some other member to do all his dirty work and he just taunts Sora or tells Roxas what he does, not caring about his fatigue or mental condition or his lack of memories. Saix is one of the best manipulators I've seen, controlling Sora's feelings so he'll do whatever the Organization needs. He also gets the whole emotionless thing down. All the other members seem to pretend they have feelings, even Xemnas seems to have a bit of sadness in his voice. Saix, on the other hand, never shows emotion. He's cold and seems more heartless than any Heartless. *ba-dum-tish* Well, except during his fights. Then he goes insane and outclasses nearly every one of the XIII. 6. Light Yagami (Death Note): Yep. At the beginning of the series, he starts out just as a extremely smart Japanese student who easily aces everything. By the end of the series, he's a freaking monster. I mean gosh. He shows emotion, desperation, sadness, happiness, anger and all other emotions, but not because of human companionship or the loss of others, only because something happens with his plans, whether they succeed or fail, that's all that matters. What's disturbing is that he could be considered a hero at the beginning of the series, killing criminals currently on the run, but then he starts killing off people who have made amends or are just trying to stop him. He soon becomes so narcissistic that he calls himself the god of the new world. He's many words I am not allowed to use on here. 5. Porky Minch (Mother 3): Gosh, this has to be the biggest "love to hate" villain ever. He's not charismatic, physically charming, he doesn't have super hilarious lines (well, in Earthbound he has a few funny actions, like using Ness as a human shield), he doesn't have a voice actor, since Mother 3 uses text boxes and yet, it's still possible to feel bad for him. That alone makes him a great villain. I mean, at around 12 years old, he was ripped through time into the very distant future, where his body has aged incredibly, and he learns he is immortal and he becomes so consumed by boredom, he decides to destroy the world. Whoa. What a jerk. And this causes many animals to be turned into robots or to become hybrids with other species, including friendly dinosaurs (don't ask) who the main character plays with at the very beginning of the game. Darn. And then they painfully stab your mother, making your father go in a rage attack the other villagers and then get thrown in jail for a night. Gosh dude! And then your brother goes missing. Oh my- And then his minions force monkeys to dance around to entertain villagers, or there families will be killed. What in- And three years later, the entire village has been brainwashed and anyone who isn't is being watched or called crazy. *censored* Okay, I won't go on. Let me just say, he's a jerk. I hate hate hate hate him, but love him at the same time. 4. Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter novels & film franchise): I can easily see why someone would be surprised that Voldemort isn't number 1 on my list, seeing as how big of a Harry Potter fanboy I am. I mean, this guy is just awesome. He is incredibly evil, killing people for fun and for leverage and just to extend his life, at the cost of his humanity. Personally, I think he might be best in one of the MOVIES. I know, crazy right? But I just love what they did with him in the Deathly Hallows part 2. They brought his insanity up 17 in that movie as he weakened and weakened, ultimately making him stronger. I really could go on forever on anything Harry Potter related, but I don't want to, so now we're at number 3. 3. Clive (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future): His laugh. His backstory. His personality. His quotes. His intelligence. His screwed up logic. I'm not spoiling anything. I won't take any chances. Just know that all those things make Clive one of my favorite villains ever. 2. The Joker (The Dark Knight): This Joker is easily the best. All the other Joker's are great, but this one is just so real. I could easily see the Joker being a real criminal in real life. We know nothing about his backstory and he keeps changing it, which I think adds to his character, his methods of attack are very unique, clever and testing of morality instead of just bronze and brain. He's one of the few villains to do that that does a good job. And the dialogue. My gosh, I love his dialogue! And my number one favorite villains is... 1. Lotso (Toy Story 3): Okay, this'll probably change, like I said, I didn't really plan ahead for this, but Lotso, is super super super awesome! I mean, he's a purple hugging and loving bear. Ah, that's so- THAT FORCES TOYS INTO BEING MAULED, MAKES THEM HIS SLAVES, TRAPS THEM, HIGHLY PUNISHES THEM FOR ANY ATTEMPT AT ESCAPING, HAS A DEEP BACKSTORY INVOLVING HIM BEING ABANDONED AND REPLACED BY HIS OWNER, HE LIES TO ALL HIS GREATEST MINIONS, DITCHES THE PEOPLE WHO HELPS SAVE HIS LIFE AFTER HE TRIES TO KILL THEM AND CAUSES THE INCINERATOR SCENE. THE FREAKING INCINERATOR SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't really need to go into more detail. The purple hugging and loving teddy bear thing alone could get him a spot regardless, but my gosh was the incinerator scene sad. Ten times sadder than anything ever to exist. Okay, maybe the Harry Potter books can beat it, BUT MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *driven to an asylum* I-AM-NOT-A-MORON!!! Er, yes. I am not. I think. Please tell me what you think of my list. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts